Ein Unbekannter?
by nothing-0
Summary: Er brach ab, durch dass der Unbekannte ihm einen Kuss gab. Harry schloss verzweifelt die Augen und er drückte ihn leicht weg. "Ich weiss ja nicht einmal, ob ich schwul bin oder nicht.... (Harry x ?)


Anmerkung: Es ist mein 3ter Fanfiction...Ist wieder kurz ich weiss.... aber vielleicht ist es ja trotzdem gut....

Achtung: Hier geht es um slash: Mann x Mann

**Ein Unbekannter?**

An jener Nacht regnete es. Harry Potter sass vor seinem Fenster und starrte verträumt auf den Vollmond. Plötzlich ertönte einen Donner und er zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Er sah einen schwarzen Umriss in der Dunkelheit, dass durch den Blitz erhellt wurde. Der Unbekannte nahm einen Besen und flog zur Harry's Überraschung zu ihm hoch. "Was!" sagte er. "Sei ruhig... ich wollte dich nur einmal besuchen." sagte die raue Stimme. Er schaute in die wunderschönen Grünen Augen des Gegenübers. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schöne Augen hast... Ist mir bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen..." Harry wurde leicht rot und sagte nervös "Und... wieso besuchst du mich? Du weisst ja... ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein....Cho würde mich umbringen... Immerhin bin ich ja mit ihr zusammen und nicht-" Er brach ab, durch dass der Unbekannte ihm einen Kuss gab. Harry schloss verzweifelt die Augen und er drückte ihn leicht weg. "Ich weiss ja nicht einmal, ob ich schwul bin oder nicht.... du verzauberst mich ja mit deiner Art... aber..." "Wenn du nicht schwul wärst.. hättest du mich wohl kaum angemacht...." "Ja... aber ich fühle mich sonst gegenüber Cho schuldig..." sagte Harry und schniefte laut. "Weisst du was?" sagte der Unbekannte. "Versuchen wir es einmal... wenn du doch nicht mehr willst, hören wir eben auf...Was hältst du davon?" Harry starrte in die Bitteten blauen Augen. "Na gut..." sagte Potter und lächelte ihn an. Er streichelte langsam durch sein weiss blondes und glänziges Haar. "Du bist so wunderschön..." sagte Harry und schaute in sein Gesicht. Der Unbekannte schloss leicht die Augen. Harry neigte sich leicht nach vorne und schloss ihr Abstand und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. "Für sein alter konnte er sehr gut Küssen..." schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Damit der Kuss intensiver wurde, schloss der Unbekannte seine Arme um Harry. Durch die enge kam Harry leicht an den Unterleib des Unbekanten und es strömte unglaublich Gefühle in ihm aus. Solche Gefühle hätte Cho Chang niemals in ihm aufgebraut. Er genoss dieses Gefühl und er wusste er wollte mehr...viel mehr. Langsam ging er ein wenig zurück und lies seine Hände wandern. Der ältere lies seine Hand zielstrebig zu den Genitalien von Harry wandern. Harry wich zurück.

"Da wird wohl jemand ungeduldig?" fragte er leise. Als Antwort brummte der Unbekannte. "Komm... wir gehen zu mir..." sagte der weiss blonde Unbekannte. "Sonst wachen noch deine Nachbarn auf..." Harry schaute zu Neville, der hinter dem Unbekannten friedlich schlief. "Ach was! Komm schon!" Er zog den Unbekannten in sein Bett und schloss die Vorhänge an seinem Bett. "Keine Angst... ich werde leise sein." sagte Harry und atmete leicht schneller. "Ich weiss jedoch nicht, ob ich leise sein kann..." sagte der Unbekannte und lächelte ihn verschmilzt an. Harry zog Den Unbekannten auf sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. "Wenn du meinst!" sagte er, zwischen ein paar Küsse. Harry lies seine Hände erneut wandern. Er wanderte langsam zu seinem Hintern und Harry knetete ihn leicht. Er stöhnte leicht auf. "Harry! Du kannst ja das wirklich guut..." sagte er völlig überrascht. Durch diesen Satz, nahm Harry den ganzen Mut und wanderte zu seiner nächsten Stelle. "Ah!" stöhnte der Unbekannte, als Harry in seinen Schritt griff. Potter grinste leicht und sah in sein Gesicht, das ganz entspannt war. "Komm... lass mich mal..." sagte der Blond/Weiss haarige. Seine blauen Augen blitzten förmlich vor Vergnügen und Lust. Er küsste hart auf Harrys Mund bis er fast keine Luft mehr bekam und wanderte langsam zu seinem Hals hinunter. Harry schloss vergnüglich die Augen und öffnete leicht den Mund. Der Unbekannte wanderte weiter hinab bis zu seinem Bauch und küsste ihn leicht. "Mach schon!" sagte Potter verzweifelt. Der weiss Blonde machte sein Befehl und er zog leise Die Unterhosen runter. "Genau..." sagte Harry und hob sein Unterleib leicht hoch. Der Unbekannte machte es spannend und küsste nur leicht auf seinem Glied. "Bitte..." sagte Harry schwach. Er nahm die Spitze den Mund und saugte leicht daran. Harry bog den Rücken durch und stöhnte ein unterdrücktes stöhnen. Dem Unbekannten machte es unglaublich an und stöhnte um Harry's Glied. Er saugte stärker und stärker daran. Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus und bohrte seine Hand zu seinem Kopf und zog ihn mehr zu seinem Penis. Der weiss blonde drückte seine Hüften in die Matratze.

Immerhin wollte er ja nicht gleich von ihm aufgespiesst werden. "Hör nicht auf!" schrie Harry und verknüllte das Bettlaken unter seinen Händen. Der Unbekannte übernahm die Initiative und hielt seine Hand vor Harry's Mund. "Willst du das alle Aufwachen???" zischte er leise. "Dafür muss ich dich bestrafen!" Potter stöhnte gegen die Hand. Der blau Äugige nahm seine Handgelenke und fesselte sie an den Bettpfosten. "Und...damit du..." Der unbekannte fand fast gar keine Worte, weil das was er sah ihn fast zum Höhepunkt trieb. Harry am Bett gefesselt und er musste ihm gehorchen. Wie er dieses Spiel liebte, seine Dominanz auszudrücken. Das machte ihn unglaublich an. Er nahm ein Tuch, das auf seinem Schränkchen lag und band es um Harry's Mund. Ohne Abzuwarten und noch mehr Zeit zu schinden stürzte er sich hinunter zwischen Harry's Beine. Harry stöhnte gegen den Knebel als er spürte wie etwas Feuchtes um sein ganzes Glied schlang. Er sah hinunter und sah, dass sich der Unbekannte genüsslich daran leckte. Das trieb ihm noch zu einem weiteren Stöhnen. Der Unbekannte spürte das Potter bald zu seinem Höhepunkt kam.

Er lies sich schnell vor ihm ab. Harry stöhnte verzweifelt. "So schnell lass ich dich nicht kommen." sagte er Diabolisch und er riss die Handtücher, mit dem Harry gefesselt wurde, ab. und nahm vorsichtig den Knebel weg. Harry stürzte sich auf den Unbekannten und küsste ihn Fordernd er wanderte diesmal zielstrebig zu seinem Geschlechtsteil und rieb so lange daran bis er laut aufstöhnte. Der Unbekannte hielt es auch nicht mehr aus und er nahm Harry's Hüften und zog ihn seitlich aufs Bett. "Ist es okay das ich Hinten bin?" fragte der blau Äugige schwankend. "JA!" sagte Harry genervt, dass er jetzt überhaupt danach fragte. "Tschuldige..." sagte er und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Der Rhythmus war sehr langsam, aber der Unbekannte wollte nicht das Potter schmerzen hatte oder kriegen würde. "MACH SCHON!!!! SONST SCHLAF ICH JA NOCH EIN!" schrie Harry laut und deutlich. Plötzlich ging das Licht an und die Vorhänge wurden zurück gerissen. Harry sah baff zu Prof. Mcgonagall hoch. Sie kriegte einen schrei krampf. "ALBUS! DUMBLEDORE!!!!!!" sagte sie wutentbrannt. "WAS MACHST DU HIER?????? UND....." weiter kam sie nicht, weil sie in Ohnmacht viel. Plötzlich ertönt ein Lärm. Harry sprang in seinem Bett auf und sah um sich. "Es war alles nur ein Traum.." schniefte Harry erleichtert. "Ich und Dumbledore...dabei habe ich ihm ja schon gesagt, dass ich nicht mit ihm ins Bett gehen kann...wegen Cho....Cho" schoss es durch dem Kopf. Harry Potter ging zu seinem Fenster und setzte sich hin und starrte verträumt auf den Vollmond. Plötzlich ertönte einen Donner und er zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. er sah einen schwarzen Umriss in der Dunkelheit, dass durch den Blitz erhellt wurde...........

THE END


End file.
